


Kinktober 2019

by Soft_Spots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Androids, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bunny Play, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Emetophilia, Father/Son Incest, Fear, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Impact Play, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Play, Rimming, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Stuck in a wall, Stuffing, Suspension, Teasing, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Tight Whities, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Vomiting, Voyeurism, Wedgie kink, briefs, hanging wedgie, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Spots/pseuds/Soft_Spots
Summary: Everything I wrote for Kinktober 2019! I only made it to Day 17, but I still wrote some pretty nice stuff!(The Kinktober list I used was made by my friend Ron and can be found at @rons-kinktober on tumblr!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Suspension (Anti/Marvin)

Marvin jerked and wriggled, straining against the ropes holding him off the ground. They’d been tied tightly to the cuffs around his wrists and ankles and were secured to the ceiling above him; no matter how he squirmed, he couldn’t slip out or loosen them. All he could manage to do was bounce and sway gently from side to side.

Anti laughed at him. “Don’t tire yourself out. We haven’t even started.”

Marvin stopped moving and tried to see where Anti was; his legs were stretched out and held up in front of him, so it was difficult to glance around them, but he thought Anti was standing somewhere in front of him.

In front of him in his vulnerable, spread-out position, where his legs were forced apart and he was fully on display, already stiff without so much as a touch.

He shivered. Anti noticed.

“Mm… someone’s ready to begin, I think.”

His breath hitched as something rubbed against the back of his thigh, sliding over the skin slowly. It felt rounded and smooth, but no matter how much he tried to raise his upper body enough to see, he couldn’t. He could see Anti now though, standing in between his parted legs and grinning at him eagerly.

He didn’t say a word as he moved the object up to the head of Marvin’s cock. Marvin barely even had time to widen his eyes before the hitachi was switched on and the vibrations made him arch his back and squeal loudly through his gag.

Anti chuckled, keeping the wand in place despite Marvin’s movements. “Thrash around all you want,” he crooned over the noise of the toy. “You’re not going anywhere and you know it.”


	2. Sleepy Sex/Fucking Machine (Jackie/Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves rape, non-consensual drugging, and obsessive behavior.

Where… where was he? What was going on?

Silver struggled to open his eyes, peering through blurry vision at what seemed to be a ceiling. Had he fallen asleep? Where had he been last? It was hard to think, he felt so tired and sluggish…

The training room, right? Hadn’t he been working out in the training room? But this wasn’t the training room’s ceiling; had he left?

“Well hello there, sleepyhead.”

The voice was close, coming from in front of him. Silver tried to lift his head up to look, but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he? Why did his body feel so heavy?

He tried to speak. Where am I? he wanted to say. But all that came out was a mumble.

The voice chuckled softly. “All tuckered out, huh? I know you are. Just relax, you don’t have to move an inch. I’ve got you taken care of.”

He knew this voice, it was familiar… he could almost put a name to it, but his thoughts were so hard to grasp. He mumbled again, hoping the voice would understand and answer. Who are you?

A hand patted him on the knee soothingly and Silver’s muddled mind realized a few things.

He was completely naked, his legs were raised up off of whatever surface he was lying on, spread apart and placed in what must have been stirrups of some sort, and there was a soft pillow under his head.

What was happening?

The hand on his knee trailed downward, slipping between his legs and brushing gentle fingers over his cock. Silver could barely even tense his muscles at the intruding touch. He opened his mouth and managed to force out an upset noise, but it took far more effort than it should have and whoever was touching him only laughed.

“It’s okay, Shep. This is gonna feel real nice, you know it always does.”

Silver tried to think. Shep, the voice had called him Shep… only a few people used that nickname, and he knew this voice, he just had to focus!

But it was so hard. It was exhausting. His brain wouldn’t cooperate.

Then the man the voice belonged to loomed over him, smiling down, and Silver gazed up in shock.

Jackie? It was Jackie?

“Do you wanna see what I’ve got for you this time?” he asked. Silver didn’t have time to even think of an answer before Jackie stepped away for a second and returned holding something up for him to see. “I decided it was time for a size increase; I wasn’t planning to get one quite this big, but I saw it and I just couldn’t resist! It’ll look so gorgeous fucking you.”

Silver stared at the object in Jackie’s hand in disbelief; it was the biggest dildo he’d ever seen outside of porn, light blue in color and covered with bumps and ridges. Jackie grinned eagerly and turned it to give Silver a view from a different angle.

“It’s nine inches,” he told him. “I know your last one was seven, and I meant to get an eight-inch, but like I said: I saw it and had to get it!”

Silver’s head was spinning. None of this made sense, what was Jackie talking about? This - this was just a dream, right? His brain certainly felt fuzzy enough for this all to be a dream. Maybe if he just closed his eyes… he would wake up?

His eyelids drooped and slowly the world went dark. Awareness faded away.

It came back when he felt something wet pressing against his asshole.

He was confused; had he woken up from the strange dream? How long had it been? Where was he? Was that the same ceiling from before? He tried to connect his thoughts, but fingers were spreading his cheeks apart and the wet thing was pushing closer to him.

No… pushing inside of him.

The head of the dildo popped in before Silver had even finished processing what it was. He whined in surprise and discomfort, trying to tighten his muscles and make it stop, but his body wouldn’t respond. Somewhere above him Jackie chuckled. The dildo went further.

“I love watching you open up around your toys,” Jackie murmured. “You stretch so wide for them, like you’re just dying to have something fill you up inside. You’re so needy. I love it. I wish you’d let me take care of you without the drugs.”

As he spoke the lube-coated dildo slid inch by inch into Silver’s hole, making slick, wet noises as it was buried deep inside him. Silver whimpered.

“I know, I know you need to be fucked. Don’t worry Shep, I’ve got the machine all ready for you.” Silver felt a few quick, soft kisses pressed to each of his inner thighs and then he heard a whirring noise coming from the same direction as Jackie’s voice.

Then the dildo started to move. Fast.

He gasped as the huge toy inside him began thrusting in and out, pounding the air right out of his lungs. His toes curled and he managed to shift his hips a few centimeters, but he couldn’t get away from the thing fucking him.

Jackie came into view over his head, a pleased expression on his face. “There we go! Isn’t it nice? You deserve it you know, you’re so wonderful. You deserve to be fucked until you can’t even walk.” His voice turned dreamy. “Someday it’s gonna be me who does it, and you’ll only need your toys and the machine when I’m not there. I’ll fuck you every day and night, keep you tied up and sensitive and so happy… I can’t wait.”

Silver cock was becoming hard and he moaned quietly. No, no, this wasn’t right, why was this happening? Why was Jackie doing this? He wanted it to stop… he was so tired and weak…

Jackie’s hand wrapped around his dick and started to stroke gently. “I’m all you need, Silver,” he said adoringly. “I’ll take care of you forever.”


	3. Tentacles (Jim Twins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves dubcon. The characters are related but do not make sexual contact with each other.

“Viewers, please - ah! - please be advised! This report contains ex-explicit material! The creature’s existence has been confirmed and it is - _ohh!_ V-very amorous!”

Jim held his microphone in a vice grip as he was lifted up and down on the massive tentacle inside him, his arms, legs and torso held by other smaller appendages. He was blushing and panting but trying to remain as professional as possible for their viewers. His brother Jim - who’d been forced onto his chest and knees with his ass in the air, a large tentacle thrusting inside of him as well - was holding the camera as steadily as he could, pointing it up at Jim and stifling his moans in the crook of his arm.

He’d be proud of both of them for their diligence if he wasn’t too busy having the jim fucked out of him by the thick, slimy, wriggling tentacle.

“The tentacled beast appears to - aah, ah! Appears to desire s-sexual relations with those who enter its lair! It is q-quite familiar with the human body, as you can see!” He couldn’t manage to gesture, but he didn’t doubt the viewers could see clearly how two little tentacles were toying with his nipples. “We apologize for our - our current state, but the creature has destroyed our clothing and we cannot escape its many limbs! P-please excuse the highly unusual content of this report!”

No sooner than he had finished speaking did the aforementioned limbs reposition him onto his back, body folded with his knees restrained above his head. The tentacle inside of him slid out and squirted some kind of thick liquid onto his hole; Jim shivered as he felt it drip into his entrance.

Then he heard a shriek from his brother and his eyes widened as Jim suddenly flew up into the air above him, held completely off the ground by the tentacles wrapped around his body. He was facing downward, still holding onto the camera which now had a perfect view of Jim’s gaping hole.

His brother opened his mouth to speak but another tentacle shoved its way into his mouth, forcing his lips wide apart as it began to fuck his throat. The slickness all the tentacles were coated with gushed out of Jim’s mouth each time it pulled back and the only sounds he could make were choked gurgles and moans.

“Jim,” Jim gasped, squirming futility against the appendages holding him in place. “B-be jim, Jim! I - ”

He interrupted himself with a squeak when he felt another tentacle nudge at his exposed and open hole. It rubbed between his cheeks, slippery and foreign, and Jim could tell it was bigger than the other one had been.

Much bigger.

He gulped as it began to wriggle inside him. “U-um, valued viewers! What you are seeing should not - ” his voice rose in pitch as the tentacle pressed deeper, its girth filling Jim’s hole so much he was nearly breathless. “ - be reattempted! Please do not s-seek out an encounter with this beast! And please do not think any - _oh_ \- any less of your faithful investigators after seeing this report! Th-this is Jim and my brother Jim, signing off - _aah-ah!_ ”


	4. Feederism (Henrik/Bim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves non-consensual feeding/stuffing, very mild cock and ball torture, and mentions of cannibalism.

Bim wrenched his head away as the blender glass was brought to his lips. “No!” he snapped. “I’m not drinking another! Let me go, now!”

Henrik only tutted. “Are you forgetting already the punishment for not obeying?” he asked.

The hand that wasn’t holding onto the blender’s handle reached down and grasped his balls, squeezing just hard enough to make Bim wince and bite his lip against any pained sounds. “You must do as your doctor says, you know. Drink your smoothie, is very healthy for you. You will like it!”

Reluctantly Bim opened his mouth and let Henrik pour the thick fruit smoothie down his throat. He was sloppy, just like he’d been with the first one, letting some of it spill down Bim’s chin and onto his chest. He moved his other hand up to Bim’s hard cock and stroked it slowly, praising Bim as he drank.

“There we are, very good!” he cooed. “Gulp it all, now! See, I told you it was yummy! Good boy!”

Bim’s face was hot with anger and embarrassment and he would’ve liked nothing better than to spit in Henrik’s face, but his concern for his very exposed and vulnerable anatomy kept him docile - at least for the moment. Though aside from spitting, shouting or swearing, there was really nothing he could do; being tied naked to a chair tended to hinder one’s ability to fight.

“There, I fucking drank it, now let me go!” he growled, once he finished off the smoothie and Henrik took the blender away. He glared at Henrik’s back as he set the blender aside on the table a few feet away and picked up a large plastic container, removing the lid and turning back to smile at him.

“No, Bim,” he said patiently. “You are only just beginning your rehabilitation program, there is much more to do! Now that you have a tummy full of blended fruit…” he tilted the container to show Bim its contents, “We will add in some solid fruit as well!”

The container Henrik held was filled to the brim with cut strawberries, blueberries, cherries, grapes, and banana slices; there was enough to serve as a side dish to a party of eight. Bim wanted no part of it and he said so quite clearly.

“You can shove that fruit up your ass, you lunatic! Give me back my clothes! I’m not in whatever crazy ‘rehabilitation program’ you’re imagining! What the hell are you even talking about?! Why are you doing - ”

He cut himself off to avoid a moan as Henrik wrapped his hand around his cock again, pumping expertly. “Relax,” he purred. “I am the good doctor and I am here to help you. This is your first step to leaving behind that nasty little habit of yours; eating other people is very unhealthy, you know.”

Bim squirmed in the chair he was bound to as Henrik’s hand continued to slide up and down his dick. “I - what does this have to do with that? S-stop touching me!”

Henrik smiled. “I am teaching you that eating real foods feels much better. Isn’t it nice when I do this?” He twisted his hand on the upstroke and Bim couldn’t help the whine that slipped out. “Yes, I know it is. We will work together, you and I, and tell your brain and body that real foods are very much more rewarding.”

He circled his thumb around the head of Bim’s cock as he continued to speak, his eyes going distant. “We will start with these fruits,” he said. “And the vegetables of course. You will have lots of those. You will be eating them almost exclusively for a while! Is a bit drastic, maybe, but your doctor knows the best. And once we are done with that, we move on to the heartier things; potatoes and pasta and soups and breads to fill your belly up nice and tight! You will be having quite a few tummy aches I’m afraid, but it will be worth it, and you will gain some good weight too! You are far too skinny a thing, you know. All of the skin and bones, no softness! We will fix that, give your body some pretty roundness!”

Henrik had begun to jerk Bim’s cock again at a quick and steady pace, paying little mind to how Bim was bucking his hips and panting from the stimulation.

“You will look very sweet with chubbiness on you, I can imagine… I will measure and weigh you every day and rub your soft tummy as it grows… Oh! And speaking of sweet things, I will not forget to feed you plenty of lovely treats as well! Cakes and cookies and muffins and ice cream, all of the sugary things! Have to chase away the bad taste of humans from your tongue, now don’t we?”

Bim shut his eyes tight against Henrik’s voice and against the pressure rising in him. His breath began to hitch, his body began to stiffen -

And Henrik took his hand away.

“Ah ah ah,” he teased as Bim gasped in despair. “No orgasms, my little ex-cannibal, not until you finish all of your food! That will be your biggest rule. Now open up wide for your doctor!”


	5. Demon Fucking (Norman)

Despite the freezing air of the basement, Norman refused to shiver. He stood straight and tall in the demon’s presence, showing no hint of the fear and excitement that hummed beneath his skin.

He knew what he was doing, he told himself. This would go as planned. Everything would be fine. Everything would be _better_ than fine. He was going to realize the dream he’d harbored in his mind for so many years now; he was going to have sex with a demon.

“I have summoned you here and bound you to this place,” he said, projecting confidence and assurance.

The demon - which had yet to take a form more substantial that a shadowy cloud of dark space - didn’t respond.

“You cannot leave this basement and if you attempt to harm me in any way you will return to the place you came from,” he continued. “My purpose for bringing you here - ”

“You wish to lay with me,” the demon said.

Norman blinked, surprised at the creature’s voice. It sounded… normal. Low and smooth and with a hint of an accent he couldn’t place, but normal. Like a human’s voice.

He hoped that could change; he’d always imagined something more guttural and threatening.

“Yes,” he said. “I want to have sex with you. I want you to fuck me. You are capable of that, I assume?”

In less time than it took to blink the demon’s body became solid and its newly-visible mouth tilted up into an indulgent smile. Norman had to stifle a gasp as he drank in the sight now before him.

It was a vision straight out of his many, many fantasies.

Skin like the space between stars, jet-black and covered in patches that shone almost wetly, like water or freshly-spilled blood. Clawed hands that looked truly incapable of anything resembling gentleness and razor-sharp fangs so long they jutted out from between the demon’s lips even with its mouth closed. A large, lizard-like tail behind it, flicking back and forth like a cat’s would and looking more than strong and dexterous enough to wrap around him and keep him pinned. Shining horns that grew from its temples and curled back beautifully. Eyes with no whites, dark red and glimmering cruelly.

And an enormous, hard, dripping cock between its legs.

The demon spoke again, it’s voice now just as deep and frightening as Norman had wished for it to be. “If you desire to be fucked, little human, you must earn it. Strip and kneel.”

Norman swallowed, unable to take his eyes off the huge cock. He nearly obeyed immediately.

“I - I summoned you here,” he said again, not quite as impressively as the first time. “You must - ”

The demon chuckled and a tremble ran down Norman’s spine. “I am here, true, and I cannot cross the boundaries you have placed,” it said. “But I am under no obligation to simply _give_ you the pleasure you crave. As I said: you must _earn_ it. I can see your mind, pathetic thing; you will do anything for this. Do not bother with meaningless attempts at control. I know what you desire. Strip and kneel.”

Norman stripped and knelt.

The demon rumbled in approval. “Open your mouth, whore,” it ordered.

Shivering and overflowing with arousal, his own much smaller cock throbbing, Norman opened his mouth.


	6. Overstimulation (Google/Chase/Bing)

They moved slowly, in perfect rhythm with each other. Google thrusting in and Bing pulling back, then Google pulling back and Bing thrusting in. Their long, thick cocks were completely in sync as they pumped in and out of Chase’s tight hole.

They hummed in pleasure with each helpless twitch and spasm that wracked Chase’s body and caused him to clench around them. Bing held him sweetly, his back against Bing’s chest, and kissed the side of his neck as Chase cried out. Google had Chase’s ankles hooked over his shoulders and held his hands down against the mattress, pressing forceful kisses to Chase’s lips.

Chase was caught between their firm, naked bodies, sticky and sweaty and unable to do anything but take what they gave him.

“Please,” he whimpered, back arching. “Please, I - I can’t - ”

“You have yet to reach your third orgasm,” Google said, neither slowing nor stopping. “You can and you will.”

“You haven’t safeworded,” Bing murmured into his ear, keeping up his movements as well. “You need more, don’t you? Desperate little human… we’ll take care of you.”

“Indeed we will,” Google agreed. “Your hole fits us both very nicely, Chase. You opened up so easily for our cocks. You love this feeling, don’t you? Spread wide and stuffed full, barely even able to _writhe…_ ”

Tears blurred Chase’s vision. It was true, but he couldn’t take it! It was too much, he was going to lose his mind and they hadn’t even gotten to their favorite part yet this round!

And yet… he didn’t safeword. Because Bing was right; he needed more.

Google pulled back from kissing him deeply and nodded at Bing. “He’s ready for the vibrations,” he said. “Highest setting, fuck him hard.”

Chase could feel Bing’s lips quirk up into smile against his neck. “Don’t hold back any noises, baby,” he purred. “Let us hear how much we drive you _insane._ ”

After that there were no more words; only Chase’s wails and moans as the androids’ cocks began to vibrate inside him almost violently, sending shockwaves of overwhelming pleasure shooting up his spine. They quickened their pace and thrusted into him roughly, knocking the air from Chase’s lungs and bouncing him between them like a toy.

A very loud, completely incomprehensible toy; even Chase didn’t know what his breathless sobs and babbles meant.

When he came - his whole body trembling, tears of overstimulation dripping down his cheeks, chest heaving for air - the space around him seemed to disappear. He drifted, somehow both out of his body and in it, mind slowly returning as exhaustion settled over him like a heavy blanket. Time skipped; suddenly he was being cleaned with cool wash clothes, lying flat on the bed with Google and Bing above him and no longer inside him.

“Are you well?” Google asked.

“Can you talk?” Bing followed up.

“Mmh,” he mumbled, eyes slipping shut. “Amazing… Love you…”

He felt them press gentle kisses to both his cheeks before he fell asleep.


	7. Emeto (Author/Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves forced vomiting, thought the method of force is not physical.

“Crawl out of wherever you’re hiding, Author!” Silver shouted into the darkness. “You know I’ll find you eventually! Make it easier on yourself! You’re not gonna get away with this anymore!”

_As the hero makes his way through the winding halls, confident that he will emerge victorious from his clash with the Author, he fails to listen to the voice of power which predict and directs his every action…_

“Get out here!” Silver barked, irritated with the winding halls that seemed to lead nowhere no matter which way he went. “You think you can just go on meddling with innocent people’s lives without facing any consequence? You’re done turning people into characters! I’m putting a stop to it now!”

_Silver Shepherd’s anger grows as he continues to travel the twists and turns of the hallways, seeing no sign of the Author. He -_

He… what?

Author sat back, twirling his pen between his fingers impatiently. Damn it, what should come next? He didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to think about it; if he didn’t keep the story moving properly the character would wander off on his own, and he couldn’t have that, especially not with this one. Silver could pose an actual threat if left to his own devices rather than the Author’s literary ones.

Hm… Silver’s fruitless trek through the ever-shifting guts of Author’s safehouse was getting boring. He needed to introduce some new obstacle. Maybe a rabid animal? A monster? A fire? A sudden injury? Something for Silver to struggle against, something to hurt him but not put him out of commission.

“You’re a coward, Author! A coward playing God! I’m never letting you touch pen or paper again! You can kiss the career you built on the backs of the people you exploited goodbye!”

Author’s eyes narrowed as he heard Silver’s voice echo through the building. The mighty Shepherd was far too assured of himself; perhaps a little vulnerability - a little humiliation - would round off those unpleasant edges. All good characters needed moments of weakness, after all.

And just like that, he had the perfect idea. A grin spread across his face and he began to write.

_He growls under his breath in annoyance, glaring at the empty walls around him, but stops short when he hears another growl answer him; this one coming from further below._

_The vigilante glances down at himself in confusion, but before he can even begin to wonder about the cause of his stomach’s noise a wave of nausea crashes over him. His legs tremble as the sick feeling fills his belly and the muscles of his throat contract nervously, already knowing what is soon to come._

Silver felt himself break into a cold sweat. Oh, no. He couldn’t be sick! Not now, not so suddenly, not like this! He’d been just fine a second ago! But now - now he felt that horrible tension in his gag reflex and that terrible churning in his stomach that only ever meant one thing.

No! He had a job to do, he had to bring the Author into custody! He could ignore this, he would be fine. He just had to breathe carefully and move slowly. He could keep his stomach under control. He could.

_The hero forces himself to push the inevitable away, determined to perform his self-appointed task of unlawfully arresting an award-winning, best-selling author. He continues his quest to find his target, but each step draws unhappy gurgles from his belly and sends chills throughout his skin. The contents of his stomach slosh and roil and even his deep, slow breaths bring no relief. The soft, pink walls of his throat are slick with saliva and prickling with an imagined acidic taste, a sense memory of past stomach upsets. He holds his jaw clenched tightly as if in the hope that he can hold back what must happen through sheer tension alone._

_He stops walking and trembles where he stands._

Silver squeezed his eyes shut, praying for the feeling to pass; please, please, he didn’t want to.

_He has no choice._

He didn’t want to -

_He can no longer hold it in._

_The helpless hero bends over, his chest and shoulders shaking uncontrollably, and vomits on the floor and his feet._

_His stomach empties itself violently, sending wave after wave of thick, stinking fluid gushing out of Silver’s mouth. The sound of it splattering only makes Silver gag even more, his raw inner throat spasming. Tears drip down his cheeks and his belly cramps from the force of his unfortunate episode as the humiliation begins to settle over him._

Silver sniffled through his stuffed-up nose, painful little hiccuping sobs escaping his sore throat. It was everywhere, it was all over him. On his shoes, his gloves, his front, dribbling down the lower half of his mask… he was covered in his own sick. What kind of hero was he? He looked pathetic. He felt pathetic. He was pathetic.

_He started to cry._

He started to cry.

Author sat back with a shaky breath, setting his pen aside in favor of palming himself through his pants. He’d never written anything like this before and the intense arousal he felt was… surprising to say the least. But as he reread the filthy scene on the page before him, he couldn’t find even an ounce of shame inside him.

Only a sick desire for more.


	8. Telepathic Bonds (Abe/Wilford)

_Come on, masturbate!_

Wilford’s voice was bubbly and excited as it echoed within his mind. It pissed him the fuck off.

 _No!_ he hissed back. It was weird, thinking at someone instead of talking to them. _Why the hell would I do that, you pervert?! I’m not gonna jerk off just so you can watch it through my head!_

 _Watch it? Oh, that’s ridiculous, how could I watch it? I’m not even there. And that’s not what I’m interested in at all, I want to_ feel _it! What’s the harm, Abe, really?_

Abe grit his teeth. _It’s not about harm, it’s about ‘that’s weird as fuck!’_

_Since when is that ever a reason not to do something?_

_It’s not right!_

Wilford was quiet for a beat, seeming confused. _… Masturbating? Oh, friend, there’s nothing wrong with -_

 _No, not that!_ Abe rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, irritatedly hoping that it would muffle Wilford’s voice in his head. _It’s not right to jerk off with someone else in your brain listening to all your thoughts and feelings! It’s just - it’s - I’m not gonna do it!_

 _Please?_ Wilford cajoled. _It will fun, I’m sure of it! But you can stop at any time if you want!_

 _Is that right,_ he huffed. _You don’t seem to be taking no for an answer at the moment._

 _Well, I’ll admit I’m being a_ little _insistent - but that’s only because I know you aren’t as opposed to my idea as you’re playing at! I can get a feel for quite a bit up here in this brain of yours, you know!_

Abe felt himself turn red. Then he tried very hard not to think about the fact he was turning red so that Wilford wouldn’t know he was turning red.

_Aw, you’re blushing!_

He groaned. _Shut up._

_I can kind of feel it, sort of; it’s warm!_

_Shut up!_

_… So will you masturbate?_

He sat up in bed and yanked open the drawer of his nightstand, fishing out the small bottle of lube he kept inside it. _You know what?_ he growled. _Fine! Whatever!_

He swore he could sense Wilford’s excited grin. _Goody!_

_Shut up._

He pulled his cock out of his shorts and popped the cap on the lube, gathering some into his hand. He wasn’t nervous, but… this felt like something incredibly intimate. Wilford wouldn’t be watching, he would be feeling. He would know Abe’s thoughts as he touched himself. He wouldn’t have a single secret.

_You seem to like that idea._

It was true; he did. It was strangely exhilarating.

_Go on. Touch._

He wrapped his hand around his cock and started off slow; steady strokes up and down, rubbing his thumb along the head every so often. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his headboard, searching his mind for something sexy to think about.

There’d been a woman he’d slept with a month or so ago; her name escaped him, but she’d been beautiful and very good in bed. He slipped into the memory of being pushed down onto a motel bed as she climbed on top of him, already naked, her wavy pink hair flopping over one eye as she smiled flirtatiously.

He paused. Pink hair? But she’d been a blonde; why was he imagining her with - ?

_Oh! So sorry, I believe that’s me!_

At the sound of his voice, for a split second his mind’s eye provided him with the image of Wilford straddling him just as the woman had, naked as well and winking down at him.

He pushed it away even as it sent a hot spike of arousal through him.

_Don’t do that! Don’t meddle in my fantasies! How am I supposed to get off if I keep thinking of you?!_

_It was quite an accident, I assure you! I didn’t mean to intrude or change anything!_ He felt Wilford become somewhat miffed. _And I don’t see why you should have any trouble getting off with me in mind! I already am in your mind, after all, and you seem to be doing just fine._

_Only because I’m ignoring you and you’re not talking! If you keep popping up, this won’t work at all!_

He felt Wilford’s presence in his mind examine him closely; he squirmed from the intensity of it. What was he looking at? What was he seeing or sensing in his brain? Could he tell when Abe was being untruthful?

Wilford seemed to come to a conclusion. _Now that, my dear Abe,_ he said with certainty, _is a big fat lie._

Abe stammered, trying his best to sound indignant. _I’m - it is not!_

He could feel Wilford’s knowing smirk as it appeared. _Oh really?_

Unbidden and unexpected, fantasies began to flood his mind.

Wilford above him again, but this time riding his cock hard and fast, his mouth open in pleasure as he took Abe inside of him.

Wilford beneath him, his hands chained to Abe’s headboard by fuzzy pink handcuffs and his legs thrown over Abe’s shoulders, crying out as Abe fucked him roughly.

Wilford on his knees before him, deepthroating his cock like a pro, plump pink lips looking like sin itself around his cock and hooded eyes full of lust as they gazed up at him.

 _Wilford, Wilford,_ Wilford -

“Wilford - !”

He didn’t realize he was moaning the name out loud as well as in his mind until he came all over his hand, gasping and shuddering as cum dripped through his fingers and onto his bedsheets. His heart raced in his chest as the mental images faded away, leaving him with wide eyes and blushing cheeks as he realized what had happened.

 _Oh, Abe…_ Wilford’s voice was happy, excited, and a fair shade smug. _I felt it all. It was incredible, like a little orgasm of my own; we must do this again and soon. Or maybe you’d prefer we rendezvous face to face for some more… tangible activities. What do you say, detective?_


	9. Daddy Kink (Jackie/Anti)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: This fic involves trans/nonbinary Anti who has a pussy.

The way Anti kissed depended on his mood, Jackie had discovered. When he was relaxed and happy his kisses were light and warm. When he was playful his kisses were quick and scattered across Jackie’s body, designed to tease. When he was horny he kissed like Jackie’s lips were his right and the fact they weren’t already messily locked with his own was a near criminal offense. When he was angry and rough at the edges, glitching almost frantically and growling to himself, he didn’t really kiss at all; he just bit.

Right now Jackie was enjoying a kiss of the first variety, his hands resting comfortably on Anti’s hips as Anti straddled his lap. There was no breathlessness, so tongues darting into each others’ mouths, no yanking each other closer by firstfuls of clothes or hair; it was sweet and tender. They were both in the mood to be slow today it seemed, which perfectly suited Jackie.

Anti murmured wordlessly against his lips and tugged on Jackie’s shirt, urging him to roll over so their positions were somewhat swapped; now Anti was on his back on their bed, looking up with a gleam in his eyes that was quite familiar to Jackie, while Jackie himself was kneeling above him with his hands on either side of Anti’s head.

“What?” he said when Anti just gazed at him silently. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Anti replied, stretching and arching his back sensually. “I was just wondering if you might want to play a little game, is all.”

Jackie tilted his head. “What game do you have in mind?”

Anti grinned. “I was thinking we play the one where _Daddy_ takes _very_ good care of me. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

It did. Jackie grinned back and brought his hands down to the hem of Anti’s shirt, beginning to pull it up and over his head. “That does sound like fun,” he purred. “I love that game. What got you in the mood for it today? Anything in particular?”

Anti shrugged as Jackie threw the shirt aside and started to pull his jeans over his hips. “Why should I examine my whims? I want to be fucked by Daddy and that’s all there is to it. For a long time, too; make it last.”

“Being a little demanding, aren’t you _baby boy?_ ” Jackie teased, dragging Anti’s pants all the way off and discarding them just as he had Anti’s shirt. “No underwear, hm? Spread your legs.”

Anti obeyed, parting his thighs and showing Jackie exactly what he wanted to see: his soft, pink pussy, already growing wet in excitement. “Come on, _Daddy,_ ” Anti said, wiggling his hips invitingly. “You’re gonna do more than just look, right? I want your mouth. Give it to me.”

“Oh, so baby wants his pussy eaten?” Jackie cooed. He put his head down between Anti’s legs, mere inches from his pussy, and traced his hand along the outside of Anti’s thigh. “Well, if you want something nice like that, you should ask Daddy for it nicely.”

Anti huffed, but when he spoke his voice was sweet and pouty, perfect for the role he was playing. “Daddy,” he whined. “Lick my pussy. Please? I’m horny, you gotta take care of me… or else I’ll have to take care of myself and only let you watch…” He slid his hand down between his legs and rubbed himself slowly, letting his fingers just barely dip inside.

Jackie’s eyes narrowed and he swatted the hand away. “Little brat,” he said. “Okay, I’ll give you what you want. But there’s a condition: if your mouth stops, so will mine. I want you to tell me how good it feels, beg me for more, or thank me for being your Daddy and taking such good care of your pussy. Understand, baby?”

He dove in before Anti could answer, flattening his tongue against the soft folds of flesh and licking a long, slow stripe from the bottom to the top.

He saw the muscles in Anti’s core tighten as he repeated the motion, but after that he pulled away. “I can’t hear you,” he informed Anti, enjoying the taste of him on his tongue.

Anti took a breath and spoke. “Don’t stop,” he said, the slightest hint of need in his voice. “Keep - keep going, Daddy. I know you can make me feel so good; do it, _please._ ”

Jackie was only too happy to oblige. He settled into a steady, unhurried pace as he dragged his tongue over Anti’s pussy, taking particular pleasure in how Anti shivered and panted when his clit was rubbed. It wasn’t long before Anti’s pussy was slick and drooling, making a mess all down Jackie’s chin and on the bed beneath them, and Anti was clutching tightly at the sheets in his struggle to be still.

“Daddy, oh… I - I love it, love your mouth, fuck!”

He was much more whimpery now, sweet desperation coloring his tone as he gasped out a constant stream of words just as Jackie had required.

“Oh God it feels so good, so good, Daddy. Thank you for t-taking care of my pussy! Please - please more!”

He brought his tongue back into his mouth, relishing the sight of Anti’s drenched pussy, flushed red and looking so deliciously needy. “Such a good boy, asking Daddy nicely,” he murmured against Anti’s heated skin. “You wanna cum on Daddy’s tongue, baby?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Anti cried. “Yes, make me cum! Please!”

“Please…?”

“Please, _Daddy!_ ”

He smiled and pressed his lips against Anti once more, this time sucking carefully and bringing his swollen clit into his mouth. He flicked and rubbed it with the tip of his tongue, toying with the sensitive little thing as Anti moaned and arched into him.

“Fuck - oh fuck, I’m - Daddy, don’t stop! Don’t stop, fuck! Yes!”

He was nearly there; it wouldn’t take too much more for him to cum. Jackie kept his tongue moving, lapping over Anti’s clit as he began to tremble.

“ _Jackie - !_ ”

With Anti squeezing his thighs tightly around Jackie’s head, writhing and cumming hard, Jackie couldn’t help but think that as hot as ‘Daddy’ was, hearing Anti cry out his name was infinitely better.


	10. Toys/Bondage (Oliver/Robbie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves impact play and name-calling.

“Safeword, Robbie?”

“Hug.”

“Good. Are you ready to start?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay,” Oliver said. He stepped closer and put a hand on Robbie’s ass. It was in the perfect position for him; high in the air with Robbie’s upper body resting on the bondage table. His arms and wrists were strapped down tightly, as were his calves and ankles. He was naked but for his underwear, which Oliver intended to fix immediately.

He gripped the fabric in his hands and ripped it apart easily, leaving Robbie ass bare and on display, framed by the shreds of his briefs. Robbie had jerked a bit in surprise as his underwear was torn and Oliver gave a harsh slap to his right cheek as reprimand.

“Be still, you little whore. Take what I give you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Robbie apologized. “What will you… give me, Sir?”

That earned him a smack to the left cheek as well. “Know your place. Don’t presume to ask questions.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I’ll be… a good whore.”

Oliver turned away, examining the items he’d laid out on another small table. He scanned the objects with a critical eye and soon came to a decision on which he would use first. Picking up his chosen tool and a bottle of lube, he smiled slightly to himself as he returned to Robbie, who was waiting patiently and quietly.

He wouldn’t be quiet for much longer; not with what Oliver was about to give him.

He said nothing to Robbie as he opened the cap on the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers to spread along the toy. He took his time doing it and was amused when he saw Robbie’s toes begin to wiggle in anticipation.

Once the toy was sufficiently lubricated, he gathered another dollop and rubbed it on the outside of Robbie’s hole, pressing his fingertip inside just a touch. Robbie was perfectly still as he did, barely even twitching, and Oliver patted his ass approvingly.

“Let me ask you a question, Robbie: what’s something fun that you have five of?”

He could almost hear Robbie’s mind working, trying to figure out the answer. “Uh… five fingers?”

Oliver shook his head, even though Robbie couldn’t see him. “You do have five of those - ten, actually - but that’s not right.” He picked up the toy and began sliding it between Robbie’s asscheeks teasingly. Robbie made a small noise at the feeling and he smiled. “Want to guess again?”

“My - my beads, Sir. I have… five beads.”

“Correct, very good,” he praised, still rubbing the anal beads up and down between Robbie’s cheeks. “And where do your beads go?”

“In my hole, Sir.”

“All five of them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And what does that make you, when you have all five beads inside?”

“A filled-up… little whore, Sir.”

“That’s right. And what are you when I start pulling them out? One by one while you moan and squirm as the beads slip out of your tight hole?”

“A needy… little whore, Sir.”

“Yes.” Oliver took the first bead and began pushing it inside Robbie’s hole, watching as the ring of muscle stretched open to accept it. Robbie made a stifled noise as the first one went in but remained unmoving, allowing Oliver to do as he pleased.

“You should see yourself, Robbie,” he told him. “How your little hole twitches, so happy to have something inside it. Your muscles are pulling the second bead closer, you know; your ass needs to be filled so badly that it’s trying to draw in the rest of the beads all on its own. You really are a whore, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir,” Robbie whimpered. “I’m a whore. Need my hole… stuffed up good. Need… toys inside me. Thank you for… filling me, Sir.”

“Oh, you’re nowhere near filled,” Oliver said, inserting the second bead. “Whores like you can never get enough, isn’t that right? Once I’ve gotten this toy nice and settled inside you I’ll spend some time playing with that drippy little dick of yours. I might even let you cum. And when I’m done, I’ll pull those beads out; _slowly._ Making sure you feel every bit of it as they slide out and leave you loose and empty… but you won’t need to worry. I’ll give you something even better to replace it.”

Robbie started to squirm, clearly very affected by Oliver’s words. “Wh-what, Sir?”

Oliver shoved the third bead into Robbie’s hole roughly and smacked his ass hard. “Didn’t I tell you not to ask questions? Maybe I need to punish you, whore. You’ve never been spanked with your beads inside you before, perhaps it will leave a lasting impression on you; actually, it sounds like it’d be rather fun…”

“I… I’ll take what you… give me, Sir. Pleasure or pain… I’m a good whore.”

Oliver smiled, glancing over at the paddle laying on the table with the other toys. “You are indeed.”


	11. Age Play (Marvin/Chase)

Marvin chuckled. “You’re so cute,” he said, pulling Chase’s face close and kissing his forehead. “You just had your bath and this is gonna get you dirty all over again. But you’re not even thinking about that, are you? What are you thinking about, baby?”

Chase’s breath was coming in quick, short huffs and his cheeks were pink from all his excitement. “Feels good,” he panted. His hips were rocking back and forth, the muscles in his stomach tight as he rubbed his cock against Marvin’s stomach. His hair was still damp and tangled from the quick towel-dry Marvin had given him and the towel itself had fallen down around him, remaining off the floor only because of Marvin’s grip on it as Chase humped him like a horny little bunny.

“Feels good?” he repeated teasingly, leaning back slightly on the bed. “It sure looks like it feels good. Your cock is so cute and red; do you see how much you’re leaking? You’re making a mess on Daddy’s tummy, little guy. Are you gonna clean that up like a good boy?”

Chase whined, his frantic grinding becoming even quicker. “Da-Daddy’s teasing…”

“Am I? Oh, I forgot: teasing makes my baby boy cum faster, doesn’t it?” He kneaded Chase’s soft, plump ass, squeezing playfully. “Teasing makes little Chase moan and squirm, makes him all needy and desperate… teasing makes little Chase act like Daddy’s slut. Poor cutie pie can’t handle it, can he? Aw, it makes his hard little dick get all twitchy, it makes his cheeks go all red.” He pinched the back of Chase’s upper thigh and smiled at the noise it brought him. “Baby Chase likes it when Daddy’s teases, doesn’t he?”

“Uh-huh!” Chase whimpered, rutting so fast his hips were practically a blur. He wrapped one arm around Marvin’s neck for stability and popped his thumb into his mouth, sucking hard as he got closer and closer; Marvin adored the sweet little sounds he made around it.

“Chasey-wasey’s gonna cum,” he crooned, still rubbing and groping Chase’s ass. “Little bitty baby’s gonna cum all over Daddy’s tummy… not even his nice bubble bath could stop him from being a dirty boy. No, it just made him hornier since Daddy wouldn’t let him play with himself in the tub like he wanted - ”

Chase cried out, pressing himself up against Marvin fiercely as he tipped over the edge, splattering cum across each of their torsos. He arched and shook as he came, thumb still in his mouth while his muffled moans filled Marvin’s ears. Marvin stroked along his back, murmuring quietly to him until he was soft and limp in his arms, eyelids fluttering as sleep crept up on him.

“Guess you’re not gonna clean up your mess, huh?” he said, maneuvering Chase to lay down on the bed and picking up the towel to wipe the cum off them both. “Don’t worry, you’re still a good boy anyway.”

Chase sighed as Marvin arranged the blankets over his naked body, keeping his eyes cracked open just long enough to mumble, “Love you, Daddy.”

Marvin smiled and bent down to kiss his temple. “Daddy loves you too, Chase.”


	12. Pet Play (Anti/Jameson)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves non-consensual touching, mentions of a knife, threats of violence, mentions of neck-breaking, mentions of animal death, and extreme fear.

It was taking nearly all Jameson had to keep from crying.

Every touch of Anti’s hands against his body was invasive and sickening, his fingertips sending tiny shocks into Jameson’s skin that made him twitch involuntarily. He’d almost preferred the cold press of the knife that had cut away his clothes, leaving them in shreds on the floor; at least it hadn’t felt so possessive.

“Soft,” Anti murmured, still running his hands over Jameson’s body wherever he pleased. He was kneeling beside Jameson on the bed, his mere presence enough to keep Jameson flat on his back in fear. “So soft…” he picked up one of Jameson’s legs and pushed it forward, bending it at the knee until it was pressed against Jameson’s chest. “And _supple…_ ”

Jameson trembled. Anti smiled and let go of his leg, reaching instead for his chin. He tilted it up and traced his fingers across Jameson’s bared throat. “And delicate… and best of all…” He placed one finger against Jameson’s lips mockingly. “ _Quiet._ You’ll be an excellent pet, won’t you?”

‘Please,’ Jameson spoke into Anti’s mind, willing the words that would form before his eyes to appear strong and unwavering. ‘Please, don’t do this - ’

Anti cut him off by grabbing and turning him over like he weighed nothing. “Ass in the air, legs apart, or you’ll regret it,” he said.

Jameson swallowed hard and shakily complied, all too aware of Anti’s knife and his delight of violence. He shut his eyes tight as he put himself in the position Anti had demanded. He was going to be violated, he knew without a doubt. Anti was going to force himself on him. He had to be strong, he had to get through it.

But instead of hearing Anti undo his zipper, he heard a wet sound; Anti was licking something. It was deliberately noisy and went on for a while. Jameson didn’t understand until it stopped and he felt something blunt, slick and slightly chilly press against his entrance.

Anti had a hand on his hip the second he so much as flinched, squeezing in warning. “Stay still,” he growled. He shoved the object inside of Jameson hard, forcing it in too fast. It hurt and Jameson couldn’t hold back his sounds of pain as it penetrated him. Whatever amount of saliva Anti had coated it with was doing practically nothing to help it slide in easier. The pressure burned and Anti just kept working more of it inside; how long was this thing?

He was quivering and sweating by the time the object was all the way in. Jameson could feel it nudging his prostate and he could also feel something soft attached to the outside end, something fuzzy that tickled at the skin of his ass. What the hell was this?

“Aw, look at you,” Anti cooed, toying with the fuzzy thing. “I knew this plug would suit you perfectly. Such a cute little cottontail…”

_Cottontail?_

“Feet together,” Anti ordered, snatching up Jameson’s ankles and dragging them side by side before Jameson could even move. He felt two more fuzzy things - were they socks? They seemed too big, but they weren’t shoes - forced onto his feet and a jolt of panic spread through him as they were tightened and he realized his ankles were cuffed together. He tried to separate them, tried to yank them apart, but he couldn’t. Anti laughed and smacked his ass roughly.

“No kicking, Thumper,” he chuckled. “Sit up on your knees and face me.”

He did as he was told, awkwardly shuffling around until he was kneeling in front of Anti. He stared down at the bed; he couldn’t bring himself to look in his eyes. He was too afraid, too humiliated. He felt sick.

Apparently his posture didn’t bother Anti in the slightest, because he shoved some sort of knitted cap over Jameson’s head without a word. The cap - it was a hood, actually, he realized - had laces that Anti tied beneath his chin and something floppy that dangled from each side, just barely brushing his shoulders. Anti took a moment to draw a few tufts of Jameson’s hair out from underneath the front of the hood, arranging them over his forehead in whatever way suited him. Then he reached behind him - where had he stored all these items? Jameson hadn’t seen any of them - and brought out… gloves?

An oversized pair of furry gray gloves in the shape of paws with attached cuffs around the wrists, linked together with a chain about the length of his forearm. For half a second Jameson was so confused he forgot his fear.

Then Anti forced them on over his hands, tightening the cuffs, and he quickly remembered it. With these gloves on he would barely be able to sign; they didn’t even have fingers.

‘Please, I beg you,’ he pleaded. ‘I don’t understand this, please, let me go. I’ll never seek revenge, I’ll never tell a soul, just let me - ’

“Let you what? Let you wander off on your own?” Anti said with a cruel smirk. “What sort of pet owner does that?”

‘I’m not - ’

“You are.” He reached out and grabbed Jameson’s arm, pulling him off the bed and into a standing position, uncaring of how he wobbled due to his chained-together ankles. When he looked down, Jameson realized that the too-big sock-like things on his feet looked like paws too, gray and furry just like the gloves. He was beginning to see the theme, and when he raised his head and saw the next item Anti had waiting for him, his entire body filled with cold dread.

“You know, a harness wasn’t my original plan,” Anti told him almost casually, stepping in close and draping the upper set of white straps over Jameson’s shaking shoulders. “I wanted to get you a collar, a nice sturdy one I could hang a tag from. But I did my research, as all responsible pet owners do, and you know what I found out?”

He buckled the straps together across Jameson’s chest and moved on to the lower set, which clicked together around Jameson’s waist and connected to the upper set by a single vertical strap that rested against his back. “I found out that it’s not safe for rabbits to wear collars,” Anti said, tightening the harness. Jameson felt his eyes start to grow wet as horrible understanding crashed over him. “Do you know why?”

He didn’t give Jameson a chance to answer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “It’s because rabbits are so _frail,_ so _fragile._ If they wear a collar and thrash against the leash attached to it…” He felt Anti’s lips quirk into a smile against his skin. “They could break their delicate little necks.”

Jameson heard one last click and knew it was a leash clipping to the back of the harness. His tears spilled over and he buried his face into his gloves hands, trembling with silent sobs.

“Oh, don’t cry, Flopsy. You make your Master very happy, being such a pretty little bunny.” Anti backed away and tugged at the leash, making Jameson stumble. “Come on, now. We’re gonna take a nice little stroll, get you used to jumping instead of walking. Hop to it.”


	13. Role Play/Role Reversal (Actor/Ben)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves a sexual relationship between an employer and an employee and name-calling.

“Mark,” Benjamin called. “Come with me. I need to speak with you.”

Mark paused in his current task of dusting off the mantel and turned around to face him. “Yes, Sir,” he said, following after Ben as he walked up to the master bedroom. He grew more and more excited as they walked silently up the stairs, eager to start off their game.

Ben pushes open the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it and arranging Mark’s (slightly too small for him) robe around his legs as Mark came to stand at attention in front of him, quickly pulling up the (slightly too long for him) sleeves of Benjamin’s shirt. For a few moments Ben only looked at him with a somewhat bored expression, his head cocked to one side and his lazy posture a sharp contrast to Mark’s straightened spine and squared shoulders.

When he eventually spoke, his tone was bored as well. “I won’t beat around the bush here, Mark,” he sighed. “Your work these past few weeks haven’t been up to my standards. I’ve been finding dishes left in the sink overnight, my laundry done late, counters and tables far from sparkling as I expect them to be. You even forgot to mop the entry hall a few days ago.”

Mark bowed his head, acting ashamed of himself. “My deepest apologies, Sir,” he said meekly. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you. I’ll do better from now on, you have my word.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure I should give you a second chance,” Ben said, folding his arms. “Maybe I need to hire someone else, someone who won’t fail me. Perhaps a pretty maid, fresh and sweet… you are a bit dull to have around, you know.” He chuckled meanly. “You’re as dry and dusty as you’ve been leaving my house these recent weeks.”

Mark hid his pleasant surprise as he whipped his head up to look at Ben in horror. That last line hadn’t been anything they’d gone over before, had he come up with that on his own in the moment? Very impressive.

“No, Sir, don’t dismiss me!” he pleaded. “I’m sorry for failing to meet your expectations, I swear I’ll change that!” He brought his hands, which were dressed in Ben’s white uniform gloves, in front of him to clasp together as he begged. “I’ll do anything, Master, I will! Please don’t fire me!”

“Hm,” Ben said, stroking his eyes up and down Mark’s body. Fuck, just his gaze alone made heat pulse through his skin. “Anything, Mark? Do you really mean that?” He spread his legs apart slowly, revealing just a sliver of his white underwear. “Do understand just what it is you’re offering me?”

Mark tried to will a blush to his face as he pretended to be shocked and embarrassed. “I - Sir, I didn’t - I don’t - ”

“Didn’t really mean it when you said you’d do ‘anything?’ Don’t really want to save your job?” Ben brought his legs together again and tutted. “What a shame, I do believe we could’ve worked something out. I suppose I’ll have to start searching for your replacement now…”

“No!” Mark cried in a panicked tone. He rushed over to Ben and knelt before him, making his hands tremble as he laid them tentatively on Ben’s knees. “Master, I…” He gulped dramatically. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to save my job, Sir. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Ben smiled and reached down to pet his hair. Mark had to remind himself not to lean into it; he’s not supposed to look like he’s enjoying this after all.

“There we are, that’s better,” he crooned. “It’s heartening to see an employee so eager to please. Now let’s see if you can give a satisfactory performance in this area at least. Suck me off.”

Mark kept up his fearful facade as he slowly pushed apart Ben’s thighs and pulled his soft cock out of his briefs. He glanced up worriedly as if to make sure he was doing it right as he began to stroke it, acting nervous as a virgin.

Soon enough Ben scoffed and tugged sharply on his hair, giving Mark his cue to yelp and whimper. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“I’m - I’m sorry, Sir,” he said shakily, increasing the speed and vigor of his touches. He leaned forward and gave a few licks to the head while his hand continued pumping up and down.

“Hmph. Look at you,” Ben said above him. “You always act so proper and professional, but here you are on your knees about to have your throat fucked by your employer. I might let you stay and work, but maybe a change in title is in order, hm? I think I’ll make you a maid instead; ‘butler’ is far too stuffy a job for a slut like you, don’t you think? I’ll get you a pretty new uniform so you can look the part, oh that will be nice. A tiny little dress with a skirt that doesn’t cover a thing, especially when you’re on your hands and knees scrubbing my floors…” Ben’s cock was hardening quickly and he grabbed Mark’s hair again, pulling him close to rub it against his face. Mark gasped and struggled only the tiniest amount, which Ben ignored completely.

“And a cute pair of panties too, I think that would suit my naughty maid Mark just fine. You are naughty, aren’t you? You’re a little _whore._ ” He dragged Mark’s face up so he was looking at him. “Were you slacking off because you wanted me to do this? Were you hoping I’d give you this chance to win back my favor? That’s it, isn’t it, you wanted your Master’s cock and this is how you decided to get it.”

Mark had managed to bring tears to his eyes and he let his voice quaver as he stuttered, “N-no, no Sir, I didn’t, I’m not a whore! I don’t want to be a maid, Sir, I don’t want to! Please!”

“You’ll be whatever I want you to be,” Ben growled, and he shoved his fully-hard cock into Mark’s mouth and began to thrust roughly.

He let the tears run down his cheeks as Ben fucked his throat. His cock was throbbing and dripping in his - well, Ben’s - pants but he didn’t dare try to touch himself. He focused on opening up his throat for his Master’s cock, eyelids fluttering as a choked moan escaped him.

“ _Slut,_ ” Ben purred darkly. “Oh my dear Mark, I believe the terms of your employment are about to change quite _drastically._ ”

Mark moaned again. With the little amount of brain power he wasn’t dedicating to the scene, he swore to himself that they would definitely play this game again sometime.


	14. Voyeurism (Derek/Eric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves father-son incest, non-consensual voyeurism, and hints of future sexual assault.

There he was, right on time. Derek leaned back against his pillow and got comfortable, balancing his laptop on one knee. He was fully naked on his bed, just as the figure he was watching on his screen was fully naked as they stepped into the shower.

Eric. Sweet, beautiful Eric. His hand slipped down to his cock as he gazed at his son’s body on the screen. The lighting in the shower was far from perfect, but each of the multiple hidden cameras were of quality enough to make up for it; Derek could see every little inch of his son as he closed the shower door and turned on the water.

His cock soon began to stir with interest as he slowly teased it, eyes never leaving his laptop. Eric’s wet, naked body looked so gorgeous standing there, letting the warm water spray over him. He imagined Eric sighing in pleasure from the sensation, wishing not for the first time that he was able to listen in as well. But the visual-only cameras had been expensive enough, and there was nothing wrong with his imagination, so he could more than manage without audio.

As Eric gathered up a puddle of shampoo in his palm and began to wash his hair, Derek took the time to switch between the cameras, searching for a more exciting angle to view his son from. He came to one that he’d placed down low on the floor and stopped short, eyes widening and dick throbbing at what he saw. Oh, this was new. This was _perfect._

His little virgin boy was wearing a plug. The shiny jeweled base stuck out playfully from between his cheeks, wet from the shower and glinting in the light. He all but drooled from the sight of it inside Eric’s hole.

How long was the plug, he wondered. How long had Eric had it for? How long had he been wearing it today? Fuck, he wanted to jump in that shower with him and replace that pretty toy with his cock…

He was fully hard now, sliding his hand up and down almost on autopilot, eyes still glued to the screen. Eric had finished with his hair now and had gone on to Derek’s favorite part: soaping up and scrubbing down the rest of him. He had vanilla-scented body wash that he would lather up with a washcloth - Derek could conjure up the scent of it in his mind as he stroked his cock, he knew it so well - and he’d slowly, deliberately clean himself inch by sensual inch. The way he stretched, twisted, and bent over to get at the hard-to-reach places was practically obscene; how could he turn something so simple and mundane into such a sinful spectacle?

It was like he knew Derek was watching and he was putting on a show; maybe _that_ was why he was wearing a plug. To excite Derek, to tease him, to entice him into bursting through the bathroom door and shoving him against the shower wall and fucking his cute, slutty ass until he had to be carried to bed, his father’s cum kept inside him with that sweet little plug of his.

Yes, that was it, he realized in his haze of lust and fantasy. It had to be. Eric had realized he’d put cameras in his shower and he’d worn a plug to signal that he wanted Derek to do more than just watch him.

That beautiful, perfect little boy of his.

Derek leapt up, leaving his laptop on his bed as he dashed toward Eric’s room, stiff cock pulsing impatiently between his legs. He’d dreamed about Eric wanting him too for so long and now it turned out he did. He was finally going to get to bury his cock inside his son’s tight hole and cum deep inside him like he’d imagined so many times. This was amazing, this was _incredible._

To no surprise, Eric’s bathroom door was unlocked. He let himself in quietly, smiling at how Eric innocently continued to wash himself, his back turned to Derek and his plug peeking out like a pretty little invitation.

An invitation he wouldn’t let _anything_ stop him from accepting.


	15. Wedgies (Jackie/Silver)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves non-consensual touching, non-consensual humiliation, and use of a person's kinks/fantasies to justify/excuse sexually assaulting them.

“P-please, let me down!”

“Not a chance!”

“Jackie, _please!_ ” Silver cried. “Stop it! Why are you doing this?!”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jackie laughed. He reached out and gave Silver a shove, making him sway back and forth in the complicated setup he was dangling from. “This is awesome, for me at least. And you brought it on yourself! Don’t act so surprised, you had to know someone was gonna find out your little secret eventually!”

Silver cringed in pain and humiliation. “You - you can’t do this! It’s j-just my - !”

“Just your little tighty whities?” Jackie interrupted with a croon. “Just your choice of underwear that literally begs for someone to come and give you what briefs-wearing nerds deserve? Just that?”

“Stop it!” he whimpered.

“Nah,” Jackie said with a grin. He went behind Silver and groped his ass, kneading his exposed cheeks and tugging lightly at the strip of fabric buried between them. “We’re both having way too much fun for me to stop now.”

“I’m not having fun! Please, let me out of this thing!”

“You are too having fun,” Jackie snickered, reaching around to rub the front of Silver’s briefs. Thanks to the horrible hanging wedgie he was in Silver’s cock and balls were painfully squished between his underwear and his body, but nothing could hide the bulge of his obvious erection. “You’re loving this. I bet I can make you love it even more, though!” He slapped Silver’s ass playfully. “Don’t go anywhere! I’m gonna go get some _fun stuff!_ ”

“Jackie!”

It was too late; Jackie had already dashed away in search of whatever ‘fun stuff’ he was after. Silver was left alone in his wedgie, hanging helplessly in the rig Jackie had put together in mere minutes after catching a glimpse of Silver’s underwear peeking out over the top of his pants.

Tears began to blur his vision and he blinked hard to get rid of them, wishing his hands weren’t tied behind him so he could just rub the tears away. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t show weakness like that, he couldn’t! It would only make things worse! How could Jackie do this to him? How he could act like -

 _Like a bully,_ his mind supplied. _Like a big, mean bully teasing poor little you, making fun of your tighty whities and giving you the worst wedgie of your life; good thing you enjoy them so much._

“Aw, are you crying?” Jackie was back, grinning at him from the doorway with his hands full of various items Silver couldn’t quite make out.

“No!” he snapped. He tried to sound strong and angry, but his voice wavered and Jackie noticed.

“You almost are; I’ll get you the rest of the way with these.” He stepped forward and showed Silver what he’d gone to find. Silver went pale.

A hitachi magic wand, a cock ring, a sturdy-looking length of rope just like the kind Jackie had used to string him up and bind his wrists, and a twenty pound weight plate from off of a barbell.

“J- Jackie,” he stammered. “Don’t - please don’t - ”

Jackie laughed. “Oh, quit acting like you aren’t living out your own fantasy. I can see the wet spot you’re making on your briefs, you know.” He flicked Silver’s dick through the stretched-out fabric, making him squeak. “How long have you wanted someone to do this to you, huh? How many times have you put your hand down the front of your tighty whities and played with your little dick while thinking about getting a nice, hard wedgie?”

That was enough to push him over the edge; hot tears spilled down Silver’s face as he started to cry, overwhelmed by the humiliation, the torment he knew was coming, and worst of all the truth in Jackie’s words.

“Wow; I know I said I’d make you cry but I didn’t think it’d happen that fast,” Jackie chuckled. “Now let’s have some nice playtime with all these toys here before your tighty whities rip.”


	16. Stuck in a Wall/Rimming (Robbie/Chase)

“Rob - _ah_ \- Robbie, we could’ve just done this in bed.”

Robbie pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on both sides of Chase’s ass. “Not having fun?”

“Trust me, I love it when you do this,” Chase assured him, squirming slightly in his odd position. “But you gotta admit this is an… _unusual_ way of doing it.”

Robbie licked a slow stripe along Chase’s inner thigh. “Spontaneity in the bedroom,” he said smugly, obviously quoting something.

“So you _do_ read Henrik’s dumb magazines. I told him it wasn’t me stealing pages out of them. You sneaky little - _fuck!_ ”

Apparently Robbie had gotten bored with all the chatter; he’d spread apart Chase’s cheeks and buried his face between them, beginning to thrust his tongue inside Chase’s hole. Chase’s half-hard cock twitched in pleasure at the return of Robbie’s mouth.

“God…” he breathed, back arching as Robbie’s talented tongue worked him up like a pro. The tiny hole in the wall Robbie had lured him through and trapped him in was a little uncomfortable, but the eager mouth on his hole and the slick, wriggling tongue fucking into him more than made up for it.

“You gonna - you gonna make me cum like this, Robbie?” he said, breathing a little hard. His cock was starting to throb and drip but Robbie didn’t put a hand to it; he just kept lapping and licking at Chase’s hole, making it wet with his saliva. The sound of his mouth against him were quickly growing more and more pornographic as Chase’s hole became slick and sloppy.

“Make you cum… real hard,” Robbie purred, dragging his nails over the soft skin of Chase’s ass. “Helpless Chase… can’t move… only moan. Only cum for Robbie. Say thank you for… Robbie’s tongue.”

Chase shuddered as Robbie scratched him, legs going limp from his inescapable, devious, _hungry_ mouth. “Tha-thank you,” he panted, his untouched cock begging for an ounce of the attention being lavished on his hole. “Thank you, Robbie, _oh…_ Thank you…!”


	17. Object Insertion (Yandere)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This fic involves some violent thoughts.
> 
> NOTICE: This fic involves trans/nonbinary Yandere who has a cock (which is not mentioned).

In all honesty, she didn’t even really remember when or why she’d first done this. It had just sort of happened, and then happened again, and then eventually become a recurring thing. No matter how many times she did it, though, the dirty thrill of it remained. It was more than simply strange; one could even call it disgraceful.

Using a beautiful weapon she’d honed her skills with for years as merely a toy with which to pleasure herself - it was shameful and she knew it. Maybe that was why she enjoyed it so much.

She was sticky with sweat as she closed her bedroom door behind her, her breath still heavy from the workout she’d just finished. Once again there were destroyed training dummies left scattered around the gym floor in pieces, hacked to bits by way of her sharpened katana. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her distorted reflection in the shining blade; she could see her flushed cheeks and her dark eyes and the sweat dripping down the side of her face. The adrenaline from her workout session had yet to fade and she knew exactly what she wanted to do with what remained of it.

In less than a minute she had her katana safely sheathed inside its saya and a large dollop of lube in her palm, spreading it along the handle of her weapon to get it nice and slick. Her shorts and underwear were abandoned on the floor, leaving her naked but for her sports bra as she laid back on her bed and gripped her sword tightly, pressing the handle against her hole and sliding it in slowly.

She didn’t give herself time to adjust to its size; she pushed it in until the hand guard rested against her ass and she could go no further. She panted loudly, feeling the ache and burn of the hilt inside her.

Then she pulled it back out and thrust it back in roughly, moaning as she did.

She thought of herself wielding her blade against opponents; enemies who would steal her senpai for themselves. She imagined slicing them apart, spilling their blood and carving out their unworthy hearts as her senpai gasped in awe of her skill and devotion.

A familiar image rose to the forefront of her mind: her senpai’s arms wrapped around her, their eyes shining bright as they confessed the love they’d hidden but which they could conceal no longer. Their gentle hand coming to rest on top of her own where she held her sword, asking her to never leave, to never stop protecting them, to always remain by their side with her beautiful katana at the ready to fight off anyone else who might dare to come between the two of them.

She closed her eyes, lost in sweet fantasy as she fucked herself on the hilt of her blade.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @softspots on tumblr if you wanna talk to me!


End file.
